


Invincible Love

by SilverDragon00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, but happy ending???, i guess, it's pretty depressing tbh, so it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fall in love, over and over, lifetime after lifetime, but never get to grow old together. So they keep finding new ways to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible Love

“I love you, Shouyou.”

A grin, as bright as the sun itself. “I love you too, Tobio."

That was the best day of Tobio’s life. After months of the two of them avoiding their feelings for each other, Shouyou confessed. It’s wasn’t romantic like in the movies, but it was so _Shouyou_ that it was perfect in everyway. After they won a match against Fukurodani Academy because of one of their quicks, Shouyou had raced over to Tobio and mashed their lips together.

Tobio had fallen over and Shouyou landed in his lap, laughing, but Tobio wouldn’t have expected anything else. Then he told the human embodiment of the sun that he loved him.

 

The worst day of his life had come almost two months after that exactly, when he got a phone call from Shouyou’s mother.

Shouyou was in the hospital, after being hit by a car while riding his bicycle home from practice. He wasn’t expected to make it through the night, and Hinata-san knew her son would want Tobio there. He ran the whole way to the hospital and when he got there, he held Shouyou’s hand, begging him to stay. “We’re going to the top together, okay, Shouyou? You promised, so don’t leave me alone.”

He begged Shouyou to wake up, so one last time he could say ‘I love you’ and one last time he could see the redhead’s bright, bright smile.

Then Hinata Shouyou died barely a day later, and Tobio cried, screaming that he never got to say goodbye.

One week after the funeral, Kageyama Tobio killed himself by jumping off a building, with the promise on his lips that he would one day find his ray of sunshine again.

 

X x X x X

 

Kizume Takara was fourteen when she found the love of her life in the form of an energetic red head named Hayashi Shiori. Takara met her outside on the first day of high school. Shiori was alone on the outdoor basketball court, running around with the ball. When she ran forward and jumped to score, Takara swore that she flew.

The basketball rolled off the court and bumped into Takara’s shoe.

“Hey! Toss it to me!”

Takara looked up at the girl with long wild red hair and picked up the ball, tossing it back onto the court.

“Wow, your hair is so dark!”

Takara felt her face heat up and he brushed her raven hair over her shoulder, “Well, you- you’re short!”

Shiori burst out laughing, and walked towards Takara, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Though she wouldn’t admit it for months, the moment Shiori laughed was the moment she fell in love. Takara fell in love with the girl’s smile, her laugh, her energy, and they way she would get excited over stupid things. She loved the way Shiori would grab her hand and tug on her arm, pointing out cute stuffed animals in shops, and when Shiori would beg her to go to the beach or to play basketball or anything at all.

“Why do you love basketball so much?” Takara had asked her, in their second year of high school.

Shiori had smiled, that beautiful smile, and said, “I’m not sure. The ball just fits so perfectly in my hand, it feels familiar - and when I jump, I feel like I’m flying! Then when the sound of the ball going _woosh_ through the net and hearing it _wham_ on the court, it makes my heart beat so fast!”

The first time they kissed, Shiori had gotten excited over the colors of the sunset and had grabbed Takara’s face and kissed her. In the moment, their bodies pressed together and the feeling of Shiori’s hand on her cheek, Takara knew they were born to be together.

But in University, Shiori was hit in the back of the head by a basketball, and suffered such a bad brain injury she was put into a coma for three years before the Hayashi family lost hope pulled the plug on the machine keeping Shiori alive.

When Takara cried that night, she was alone and walking down the street. She promised Shiroi that they would always be together right before she stepped out in front of a speeding car.

 

X x X x X

 

 

They grew up together, Kimura Tatsuya and Hamasaki Seigio, and were best friends the moment they met in their first year of primary school. People said they were inseparable, and their mothers knew from the start the two would someday be married.

It was in Junior High, when they were signing up for the track team together that Tatsuya realized he loved Seigio.

An older student who had been on the track team longer, and was much taller than Seigio leaned over him and asked, “You’re too small to run fast, and I doubt you can jump the hurdles, why bother signing up?”

Seigio got this determined look on his face, and he said, “Who cares if I’m short? I can jump really high! Right, Tatsuya?”

And when Seigio looked over his shoulder at Tatsuya, his eyes bright, his red hair wild, Tatsuya fell in love with the sun.

He looked determinedly at the older boy and nodded, “When he jumps, it’s like he’s flying. He can probably jump higher than you!”

The older boy sneered and walked away, while Seigio grinned and hugged Tatsuya tightly.

When they tied for first place together during a race, Tatsuya lifted his smaller friend onto his shoulders while they cheered. When the redhead climbed off his shoulders, he shouted, “I knew we would win!” His hands tangled in Tatsuya’s spiky hair, while he hugged him tightly. “Together!”

“Together, _we’re invincible_!” Tatsuya smiled.

Seigio laughed and leaned forward to kiss Tatsuya, and his heart soared.

They both loved each other and did for years, until a few days after Tatsuya’s twenty-first birthday, when Seigio became sick. Very sick.

He stayed with the redhead in the hospital when it got so bad he couldn’t move. Tatsuya watched as the color seemed to seep away from Seigio’s personality, and as he slowly stopped smiling and became too weak to talk anymore.

Tatsuya was holding Seigio’s limp hand, promising that they were both invincible, as long as they had each other, and that’s when the heart rate monitor flatlined.

He lived the rest of his life in misery, never loving again until he died of a heart attack at age sixty-two with Seigio’s name on his lips and an emptiness in his heart.

 

X x X x X

 

 

He was twenty years old when Kita Tomeo met the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She glowed like the sun and smiled like she could see all the beauty in the world. Her hair was bright orange and her name was Hona Sakae.

When he saw her first, it was at a performance and she was dancing on the stage, her body moving fluidly with the music, her face lit up with joy and Tomeo knew she was special. After the show he spoke to her in the parking lot and they became best friends.

Years later when Sakae said she loved him, it felt like his heart would burst.

Then one day he was injured in a fight that broke out at one of her performances, in the back of the theater. He was hospitalized and she blamed herself. Tomeo told her she had nothing to do with it and shouldn’t feel so bad, but when his internal bleeding worsened he was glad she was there.

One night he heard her whispering, “I’m here, I’m here, I’m here,” over and over again and he wanted to tell her, _I know, you always have been,_ but then he choked on blood and the last thing he heard was her screaming and a low beeping noise, then darkness.

 

X x X x X

 

She was on a school trip to France when she met a boy with the brightest hair and the sweetest smile.

They didn’t speak the same language as first, and it’s hard, but they learn. Slowly. Sometimes it was hard, and they both became frustrated, but they made it work. They wrote letters to each other, as best as they can, and video call each other - thought the time is mostly full of silence.

When she is old enough, she returns to France and they stay together.

There are more than one ways to communicate. They draw, point, act, anything. Until finally they day comes, years later, when they both can understand each other, and she whispers, “I love you” and he says it back.

One day she returns to France after visiting her family for a few weeks and their apartment is empty. She calls his phone, asks their friends where he is, but no one knows.

Then there's a story on the news about someone who found the body of a redheaded man in the woods.

 

X x X x X

 

He’s a businessman in his thirties when he crashes into a young man with the most outrageous colored hair he’s ever seen on the street.

The young man apologizes, helps him up and the moment they meet each other’s eyes, things start to change and they start to see each other more often.

Until the day the redhead is shot on the streets and the businessmen jumps off the biggest bridge he could find.

 

X x X x X

 

She’s five years old when she meets her new neighbor - an imaginative boy who dreams of being a famous painter.

She’s eleven years old when she falls in love.

She’s sixteen when he kisses her for the first time.

And she’s seventeen when he moves to another country and they never seen each other again.

 

X x X x X

 

It’s the biggest football game of the season and she scores a winning goal past the red haired girl who plays goalie, who smiles and congratulates her anyways.

They exchanged numbers after the game and the next year went to the same college. She loved the redhead's smile and laugh and the best day of her life is when she proposes and her girlfriend says yes.

The worst day of her life is when she finds out her wife bleeding out of her wrists in the bathtub.

 

X x X x X

 

They meet at a bar, playing pool against each other.

 

X x X x X

Then at a coffee shop, meeting eyes over their laptops.

 

X x X x X

 

Passing each other on the street.

 

X x X x X

 

Sat next to each other on the bus.

 

X x X x X

 

During school.

 

X x X x X

 

In a movie theater.

 

X x X x X

 

On the playground.

 

X x X x X

 

Again and again, until finally,

 

X x X x X

Kagome Tobeo fell in love with a boy named Himura Shoji at the age of sixteen.

This time, they grow old together.

This time, Shoji dies in his sleep next to Tobeo at the age of ninety-three and Tobeo passes away the very next day.

Finally, their souls had a lifetime together.

 

X x X x X

His name is Kageyama Tobio he is in love with a ray of sunshine named Hinata Shouyou.

Their souls live on in the afterlife, after years of trying to complete the puzzle that is life - and they are together.

Shouyou holds Tobio's hand and smiles up and him, saying, “You found me.”

He always would.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry


End file.
